Siding for buildings is commonly used in residential and commercial building construction. This siding has heretofore been made from sheet metal coil stock using roll-forming apparatus. Some of the different configurations or shapes of building siding presently in use are commonly referred to as the colonial, horizontal double four, horizontal double five, vertical board and batten, vertical double four, vertical double five and colonial dutch lap.
Knudson U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,185 discloses apparatus for forming siding for buildings wherein the lower of each pair of a group of pairs of rollers are dropped down so that the same apparatus may be used to form different siding shapes.
Knudson U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,566 discloses pairs of rollers in roll-forming apparatus having lateral adjustments of the rollers in each pair to form shaped panels having different panel widths from the same rollers.
Beymer U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,607, 3,788,115, 4,020,666 and 4,787,233 disclose machines for roll forming siding from sheet material using a series of roll-forming stations.